Perfect Rules For Prefect Lupin
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Remus Lupin diangkat menjadi prefek di tahun kelimanya. Tak disangka, ternyata dia juga melanggar peraturan.


**Perfect ****Rules For Prefect Lupin**

By : Remus Black

Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts sedang ramai membicarakan Piala Asrama Quidditch. Seakan-akan topik ini lebih layak dibicarakan daripada meributkan tentang es di kutub utara yang katanya akan mencair dan menenggelamkan separuh dunia dalam waktu 10 tahun mendatang.

Tim Quidditch Gryffindor latihan lebih—sering dari biasanya.

James dan Sirius—para Marauders bahkan belum sempat merayakan keberhasilan teman mereka, Remus Lupin, yang baru saja diangkat menjadi _Prefek_ di tahun kelimanya ini.

"Mungkin aku bisa merayakannya berdua saja dengan Peter. Sudahlah, kalian berdua latihan saja yang rajin." katanya sambil tersenyum amat manis yang—menurut Sirius dapat menimbulkan efek leleh yang lebih dahsyat dibandingkan dengan es kutub utara.

Tapi Peter—maupun James _terutama_ Sirius, tidak setuju. Menurut mereka, ini adalah suatu tradisi yang harus dirayakan bersama-sama. Remus hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan sahabat-sahabatnya.

xxx

Sebenarnya, ada suatu alasan lain kenapa Remus selalu datang ke lapangan Quidditch dan melihat latihan mereka.

Karena Ia selalu melihat seseorang.

Ia rela membuang waktu belajarnya—selama 3 jam—hanya untuk datang ke lapangan Quidditch dan melihat orang _itu_ latihan.

Seseorang yang—_sangat_ spesial. Seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat dirinya terbang dengan anggun menembus angin.

Saat melihat dirinya melempar senyum ke arah bangku penonton.

Orang itu adalah Sirius Black, salah satu beater terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Asrama Gryffindor.

Setiap kali melihat Sirius dengan tangkasnya menghantam balik Bludger-Bludger sialan itu, hatinya berdebar seperti oh-tunjukkan-gerakan-indah-itu-sekali-lagi, dan membuat dirinya membenamkan wajah ke buku untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Suatu hari Ia menemukan solusi yang cukup cerdas untuk memanfaatkan waktu 3 jam belajarnya yang terbuang karena selalu menonton latihan Quidditch. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar di bangku penonton.

xxx

Remus sudah sangat terbiasa mengontrol konsentrasinya pada dua hal yang berbeda, dan mengerjakan dua hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sehingga Ia bisa dengan sangat efisien—memanfaatkannya. Misalnya, mendengarkan pelajaran sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sirius ...

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa isi perutnya terangkat ke jantung.

Mungkin, Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Sirius karena—secara tak langsung—Sirius mengajarinya berkonsentrasi dengan cara—yah, _mengganggunya_ terus menerus ketika Ia sedang membaca dan Ia terbiasa membalas kata-katanya sambil tetap fokus ke buku.

Ia dapat membayangkan dirinya menghampiri Sirius, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu Sirius balas tersenyum dan berkata, 'Ini baru Moony-ku yang pintar ..' sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tatapan sayang.

_Astaga, Remus! Apa yang kaupikirkan?_ Pikirnya sambil mengusap bibirnya seakan-akan ada air liur yang menetes disana.

xxx

Sebagai seorang _Prefek, _Remus terlihat lebih sibuk dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Membuat sahabat-sahabatnya merasa agak _tersingkir. _Maka Ia berjanji akan menonton mereka latihan setiap harinya.

Karenanya, Sirius merasa senang dan membuatnya bermain sangat, sangat brilian. Ia menjadi lebih bernafsu daripada biasanya. Memukul bludger kelewat keras sampai-sampai bludger-bludger tsb. seakan-akan menghidarinya. Walaupun James telah sukses menangkap Snitch, Sirius tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada Bludger yang seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menghantam hidungnya. Bunyi peluit kapten tim-lah yang biasa menyadarkannya.

xxx

Pada suatu sore, tim Quidditch Gryffindor latihan seperti biasa. James dan Sirius pergi kearah ruang ganti pemain sedangkan Peter dan Remus berbelok ke arah tribun.

Sirius mengamati sosok Remus Lupin yang bersusah payah menggendong buku menghilang dibalik koridor. Kalau James tidak mengajaknya untuk bergegas, mungkin Sirius akan terus diam disitu.

James serta Sirius mengambil sapu mereka dan mendengarkan instruksi dari kapten tim Gryffindor. Sirius tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan arahan kapten, yang paling Sirius pikirkan saat ini adalah secepatnya keluar dari tempat itu dan lari menghambur ke lapangan, berharap bisa melihat sosok Remus yang senantiasa menontonnya sambil sesekali melempar senyum dari bangku penonton.

Tim Quidditch Gryffindor berjalan dengan gagah kearah hamparan rumput hijau yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Snitch dilepas, Bludger dilempar, dan yang terakhir, Quaffle dilayangkan di udara—tanda latihan sudah dimulai. Para pemain menjejakkan kaki ke tanah, membuat hentakan keras dan sedetik kemudian, mereka terbang dengan indah bagaikan elang.

Sirius, yang dari tadi mencari-cari bludger untuk Ia pukul balik, melihat Remus dari arah bangku penonton. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu yang rumit, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya tidak menoleh—dan tersenyum ke arah Sirius, yang sekarang sedang menjaga keseimbangan karena Ia hampir terjatuh saking senangnya. Setelah berhasil menjaga keseimbangan, Sirius melambai ke arah Remus, membuatnya lengah dan satu Bludger nyaris menyambar telinganya. Remus hanya memekik pelan, membuat Sirius melempar pandangan jangan-khawatir-aku-baik-baik-saja.

Latihan berlangsung dengan sangat seru. James dengan sukses menangkap Snitch pada 10 menit pertama. Dan sang kapten tampaknya terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil latihan kali ini. Ia menyuruh para anggotanya untuk segera ganti pakaian dan pergi tidur lebih awal untuk pertandingan antar-asrama besok.

Sirius, yang sangat anti tidur-cepat, menyuruh James untuk kembali ke asrama duluan dan berkata bahwa dirinya akan menyusul sebentar lagi. Lalu James menghilang di koridor bersama Peter.

Di bangku penonton, Sirius dapat melihat Remus yang tampaknya masih sangat menikmati angin malam yang semilir seolah menemaninya membaca. Halaman pada buku yang dibacanya masih tersisa kira-kira 20 halaman. Dan Sirius tahu, kalau sudah tersisa sedikit lagi, Remus tidak akan berhenti membaca sampai halamannya habis. Untung bagi Sirius karena sekarang Ia berpikir untuk menemaninya membaca sambil menikmati malam yang indah ini.

Sirius menghampirinya dan berkata, "Hai, Moony! Kau tidak kembali ke asrama? Kau kan selalu tidur cepat ..."

"Oh, hai, Padfoot. Aku harus membaca ini sampai habis—kau tahu kebiasaanku kan? Kalau halamannya tinggal sedikit—" katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Sirius.

Sirius mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh seperti apakah-kau-juga-suka-membaca-buku-karangan-Gilderoy-Lockhart? Lalu memberinya lelucon usang ... yang hanya mendapatkan tawa yang tidak jelas dari Remus. Yah, setidaknya Remus tertawa padanya—tidak mungkin dia tertawa karena membaca buku Rune Kuno, tidak ada yang lucu disana kecuali bentuk hurufnya.

Seperti yang sudah dijabarkan diatas, Remus sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini sampai akhirnya, 2 halaman terakhir, Ia berbicara kepada Sirius, "Padfoot, tahukah kau bahwa dari tadi usahamu untuk mengangguku _sangatlah _sia-sia ... " katanya sambil terus menjamah huruf-huruf Rune Kuno yang menjijikkan itu.

"Lalu? Aku juga sudah _terbiasa_ dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kata Sirius, nada bicaranya aneh.

"Hmm? Teruskanlah, kalau begitu." kata Remus lagi, tanpa menengok.

Tiba-tiba Sirius menggeser posisi duduknya hingga bahunya dan bahu Remus menempel. Memiringkan kepalanya, dan mencium pipi Remus.

"Kau ngapain sih?" kata Remus sambil terus membaca. Mengabaikan detak jantung dan jeritan dalam hatinya. Wajahnya pucat, rupanya udara luar terlalu dingin sehingga wajahnya pun tak sempat memerah.

"Mendapatkan perhatianmu." Kata Sirius dalam bisikan di telinga Remus.

"Kau sudah mendapat perhatianku ... " kata Remus sambil terus membaca.

"Oh, tolonglah Remus .. buang buku itu dan lihat aku!" kata Sirius putus asa.

Remus masih terus membaca. _Satu halaman terakhir, _pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sirius menggeram, menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Remus dengan satu debaman keras, dan melemparnya.

"Padfoot—apa sih maumu?!" teriak Remus kesal.

"Sudah kubilang—lihat aku!" Sirius berbicara dengan nada memperingatkan seperti bagaimana jika bumi akan mengalami pemanasan global 10 tahun mendatang kalau para muggle masih membuang sampah sembarangan.

Dengan gerakan yang tak terduga, Sirius meraih bahu Remus dan mendorongnya hingga Remus terbaring sejajar dengan bangku penonton.

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga atau aku akan memberimu detensi, Sirius Black!" kata Remus sambil menunjuk lencana _Prefek_ yang tersemat di jubahnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Berusaha menatap wajah Sirius yang menghalangi pandangannya, _senormal_ mungkin.

"Siapa peduli dengan lencana itu ... " kata Sirius kalem. Membuat Remus agak melunak.

"Oh, yeah—aku peduli. Sekarang, biarkan aku duduk atau aku akan benar-benar memberi detensi untukmu!" katanya galak.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Tapi tidak sebelum aku merayakan ini." Kata Sirius sambil tersenyum. Memilin-milin rambut Remus yang kecoklatan dengan sangat menggoda. Membuat Remus memalingkan pandangan dari mata Sirius yang dirasa sangat menusuk-nusuk matanya.

"Merayakan apa?" tanya Remus dingin, tapi bingung.

"Merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi _Prefek_, Moony, sobat ... " kata Sirius lembut. "Berdua saja."

Remus mendengus. "Bukankah, kita akan merayakannya bersama?—itu _tradisi_ Marauders, bukan?" katanya sambil memutar bola matanya yang indah.

Sirius tertawa. Membuat Remus berdebar. "Kalau begitu, aku melanggar _tradisi_, ya? Lalu, kau mau memberiku detensi, _Prefek_?"

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu, Sirius—aku tidak suka." Kata Remus sedikit bergetar karena marah.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti suka yang ini ... " kata Sirius sambil terus tersenyum, menundukkan wajahnya, dan menaruh bibirnya dengan lembut diatas bibir Remus.

Remus merasa jantungnya berdegup luar biasa brutal—dan diluar kendali. Nampaknya sebentar lagi akan berhenti berdetak.

Ia dapat merasakan bibir Sirius yang basah dan—lidah Sirius, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Membuatnya merinding. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke bagian belakang leher Sirius dan menariknya sehingga Ia dapat merasakan tengkuknya menyentuh permukaan bangku penonton.

"Sirius Black—mm—kau melanggar—mm—begitu banyak aturan .. " Ia menggeram pelan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Oh, ya? Bisa kau beritahu aku apa itu?" kata Sirius sambil menggerakkan bibirnya diantara rahang dan leher Remus sambil terus menciumi leher Remus dengan liar.

"Terlambat kembali ke asrama—melanggar tradisi Marauders—dan, membuang bukuku ... " kata Remus tidak jelas diantara erangan yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Oh—diamlah, _Prefek!_" kata Sirius yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menaruh bibirnya diatas bibir Remus—lagi, dan memaksanya diam.

"Kau harus benar-benar kuberi detensi, Tuan Black ... " kata Remus sambil tersenyum setelah Sirius menarik bibirnya.

"Yah, kalau itu yang kaumau, _Prefek_. Nyatanya, kau bersamaku disini—juga melanggar aturan 'kan?" kata Sirius sambil cekikikan. Ia bangkit, tapi Remus masih terbaring. Memandangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua kena detensi." Remus berkata sambil membentuk senyuman indah diantara bibir merahnya.

Sirius tertawa dan memandang Remus yang masih terbaring di pahanya sebelum akhirnya Ia menunduk dan mencium Remus.

Remus merasa harus berterima kasih sekali lagi karena Sirius telah membuang bukunya. _Siapa yang peduli dengan Rune Kuno?_ Ia tersenyum kepada Sirius yang sekarang sedang membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih. Menurut Remus, ini adalah pelanggaran terindah yang pernah dilakukan seorang _Prefek_ di Hogwarts.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Saat saya sedang belajar di tribun sekolah dan memandang ke arah lapangan, saya mendapat ide untuk cerita ini. Quidditch—ya! Kenapa saya tidak mencoba menulis tentang Quidditch?.

Tentang pose Remus yang terbaring di bangku penonton sebenarnya terinspirasi oleh pose saya saat sedang membaca di tribun waktu itu. Teman saya-lah yang membantu mengembangkan ide cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak, teman.


End file.
